


好嫁风不良的硬妹法则#1

by Silhouette7612



Series: 好嫁硬妹 [1]
Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: High School, M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette7612/pseuds/Silhouette7612
Summary: 总之就是个贤惠好嫁但难搞的小jk（不是。被欺负了然后被边不良捡到然后教他变成硬妹的故事（非性转。只是比喻。
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: 好嫁硬妹 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654648
Kudos: 1





	好嫁风不良的硬妹法则#1

都暻秀一个人气喘吁吁的在黄昏忽明忽暗的巷子里狂奔，本来在肩上背好的书包已经不知道被甩到哪里，白色校服衬衫也已经开了好几颗扣子，胸膛里狂跳着的声音已经被他明显乱了步调的大口呼吸覆盖。  
“哈.....哈啊........”  
他边跑边扭头往后张望，确定了没有人追上来才踉跄的往墙上一靠又因为双腿没有力气支撑而滑座到地上。旁边就是一堆散发着恶臭的垃圾，他也顾不上那么多，像条离了水的鱼张着嘴仰着头调整着自己紊乱的呼吸，汗水打湿了他半长的刘海顺着他的鼻翼流到下巴。  
手撑着地早已沾满灰尘和泥巴，甚至穿着校服短裤露出的小腿在逃跑中也被伸出的树枝划出好几个血淋淋的伤口，一张白净俊秀的脸不知道什么时候左眼角也挂了伤，汗水流进伤口把他疼得咬紧了嘴唇。  
“老大！在这儿！”  
“.....”  
刚要借着最后一点体力站起来，就听巷口传来阵脚步声和满是嘲讽的男声。  
“哟，暻秀，怎着不跑了？累了？服了？”  
从窄窄的巷口射进来的阳光突然被一个身影挡住，都暻秀不用看都知道是谁，脚下一个趔趄又跌坐在泥水里。他眼睁睁的看着那个人带着他的小弟朝他慢慢走近，把本就暗淡的阳光全都遮住了，黑暗里看不清他脸上的表情，他无声的低着头，手攥成拳头死死抵着墙。  
“这才乖嘛，这巷子是你熟悉还是我熟悉？到最后还不是得被我捉住..哈哈。”和他穿着同样校服的男生蹲下来凑近欣赏着都暻秀脸上的不甘和恐惧，单手抓着都暻秀的下巴让他抬起头，都暻秀的情绪无处隐藏。  
“这脸哈哈..怎么着破了，这么好看的脸真可惜了啊。”他发觉了那处破掉的眼角，“那一会儿哭的时候这里会更疼吧..”  
都暻秀实在是没有力气动作，其实在心里已经把他打了个七八十拳。被男人像拎小鸡一样拎着衣领被迫站起来，膝盖顶在他两腿之间支撑着，却是连说话的力气都使不出来，抓着男人的手臂反抗也像是隔靴搔痒。

都暻秀嘴里嗯嗯啊啊的叫，那男人早脱下了他的内裤团成球塞进了他嘴里，下身一丝不挂。暗淡下来的天空带来的飒飒冷风和无赖的眼神让都暻秀整个人微微发抖。  
“先别叫，小宝贝儿，等会儿有你叫的..”  
他拉住都暻秀被绑在一起的手把他背对他按在墙上扒开了他的屁股，本就负伤了的脸现在正被顶在粗糙潮湿的墙面，他的双腿筛子一样的抖也阻止不了后面人的长驱直入。  
都暻秀的脑子里已经一片空白，全身都是痛楚却只能闻到冲鼻的腐臭味和无法挣脱的窒息感。生理泪水流了满脸随着男人生硬的律动滴到地上的泥泞，又无声的融入肮脏里，翻不起一丝涟漪。  
他甚至听不到强奸他的男人嘴里一直蹦出的荤话，耳朵仿佛被堵上，自己努力控制着不要发出恶心的哼声，被堵上的嘴里口水已经浸湿了底裤，从撕裂的嘴角流下粘腻。  
这是一场彻头彻尾的霸凌，一场无可辩驳的犯罪。

不知道过了多久，可能只有几分钟可能有一小时，但都暻秀却感觉那撕裂的痛感持续了一个世纪。几下更粗暴的顶撞后，身后的人发出舒服的发泄声从他的身体里退了出来。他没了任何支撑点就像一棵池塘里飘摇的苇草随风倒地，那个男人只是享受着居高临下的快感，他把还在不受控制打冷颤的人翻过来让他好好记住他那张得意的脸。  
“什么嘛，也没有多爽，还比不上我那几个妞儿呢。”  
他抖抖提上裤子，看着都暻秀像一条死鱼一样搁浅在岸上。  
他刚抬脚走出几步，没想到裤脚被一股虚弱的力气拽住。  
“呵，还有力气呢？”男人连头也不屑回。  
”你...你给我等着..”没等都暻秀说完，他便毫无怜悯的大力踢开拽住他裤脚的手，满是污泥的鞋底踩在他的左肩上。都暻秀刚撑起来的上身又狠狠陷进泥水里。  
“哈？都被老子操都操完了，还真把你当个人物了？滚！”

他晕倒前看到男人缓缓的消失在夜色的深巷里，用余光看着那一堆腥臭的垃圾发觉自己与它们别无二致。

边伯贤看着自己脚边咿咿呀呀叫惨的几个混子，个个都被打得鼻青脸肿捂着肚子满地乱打滚。他拽了拽碍事的领带把它甩到一边，一只手把不听话散下来遮住目光的刘海梳上去露出清爽的额头，转身拿起扔到长凳上的书包就走。  
想了想又绕回来。  
“不服的话记住我的名字，一年B班边伯贤。”

走出了小公园，月亮的光已经不足够照亮回家的路。他拐出小路走上车水马龙，霓虹和刹亮的路灯在他脸上打出斑驳的光影。他从裤兜里掏出包褶皱的薄荷万宝路，里面只剩孤零零一根。靠在沿街的路牌上点起，闭上眼睛深深的一口入肺，薄荷凌冽的辣味和甜味洗涤了压抑的五脏六腑。  
一个白色的书包拉链大敞，豁口处散落出被风吹的哗哗作响的课本，远远的都能看到字里行间密密麻麻的笔记。  
边伯贤轻皱了下眉，把吸了半截的烟踩灭在地上。  
他走过去，蹲下查看那个被主人遗弃的书包。一张学生证从夹层里抖落出来，陌生的脸，又呆又乖的盯着他。  
“一年A班...都暻秀..？”

TBC...

**Author's Note:**

> 本来就想写个沙雕点的小混混文结果好像写成很沉重的样子 大纲打的都是沙雕向的不知道咋就发展成这样了....（看着我轻小说一样的标题和正文格格不入..
> 
> 听着「上学威龙」和「我是王八蛋」都写成这个样子我是咋了（收获快乐
> 
> 我想写沙雕！我想写沙雕！
> 
> shout out to 活死人和四驱兄弟 «٩(*´ ꒳ `*)۶»


End file.
